Fighting Guide
Metadata * Creator: creator::malta_1990 Text Introduction First of all: fighting is important because: # Get your wellness up - FAST! After fighting you can use the hospital (only once a day) to increase your wellness – this is the cheapest way to increase your wellness. The higher your wellness, the more companies will be inclined to give you a higher wage. (it's a win-win situation!) # You receive 2 XP for every fight. In a normal day if you eat, work and train you will receive 3 XP, but if the same day you fight 5 times you will receive 13 XP. You will advance quicker in level and after level 16 you will receive 5 GOLD for each new level you reach. # You increase in rank. Every rank will increase your damage by 20%. Should you use weapons? It is not necessary, but the weapons will increase your damage according to their quality. A Q1 weapon will double the amount of damage you do as when you fight 'bare handed'. A Q2 weapon will do 20% more damage than a Q1, a Q3 40% more damage than a Q1, and a Q5 will do twice as much damage than a Q1. So the best choice is to fight with at least a Q1. Remember that a weapon can only be used once! How many times should you fight before using the hospital That depends on the quality of hospital from your region and your initial wellness. In NK we currently only have one hospital, a Q5 found in Hwangae. We would like to stress that you can only use the hospital one time a day, even if you fight in two different battles, or move to two different regions! Instructions - Q5 hospital – Hwangae * Wellness 90-100 - 5 fights that day, after that use the hospital and your final wellness will be 90-100 * Wellness 80-90 - 4 fights that day, after that use the hospital and your final wellness will be 90-100 * Wellness 70-80 - 3 fights that day, after that use the hospital and your final wellness will be 90-100 * Wellness 60-70 - 2 fights that day, after that use the hospital and your final wellness will be 90-100 * Wellness 50-60 - 1 fight that day, after that use the hospital and your final wellness will be 90-100 * Wellness 40-50 - 1 fight that day, after that use the hospital and your final wellness will be 80-90 How do I get to the hospital in Hwangae? There is only one way you can do this (you need to have fought at least once!): Move to Hwangae, then after you fight and go back to the battlefield, you will see that a new button has appeared under the 'Fight'-button. It will redirect you to the hospital in Hwangae. In the next window there will be a 'heal'-button. Click it and you will regain the quality of the hospital x 10. So the Q5 hospital will regain you 50 wellness. So pick up your arms and fight. And enjoy the benefits! Happy hunting! Category:Text